Entertainment comes with a price
by TenshiNoMari-AngelOfRebellian
Summary: A young Lady Yuzuki is bored, and decides to join Cross Academy as a night student with her companion *cough*slave*cough* Bara. The meet new allies and enemies, and meet up with some old friends. Rated T just in case. BaraxToma lord  YuzukiXShiki etc.
1. The emotionless Lady and the Clumsy Maid

I own Nothing!

_  
>A bored girl with raven black hair sat silently as her tea was served in front of her. Her red haired maid adding the preferred amount of sugar.<p>

"Bara, what do you think we should do next?" The girl asked frowning. It had already been two weeks and they hadn't gone anywhere. It was starting to bug her abit.

"We could go and visit Cross Academy my lady," Bara suggested standing loyaly by Lady Yuzuki. This was there rrutine every day,  
>Bara fufilled her tasks as a maid,stand by Yuzuki's side, protect her, die for her if the situation called for it, and when she died, then she would go on to a new Lord or Lady. The thought of having someone to keep her company and do as she wishes alone could keep Yuzuki pleased, but when there was nothing to do for entertianment, she got bitter and cruel.<p>

Yuzuki looked at her maid , then an idea struck her fancy.

"Bara, go fill out enrollemnt forms to Cross Academy's night class," Yuzuki ordered so suddenly, Bara looked at her and went off to find forms and a good pen. Yuzuki smirked,which was rare to see considering she lacks human emotions most of the time.

After another two weeks, in which Yuzuki managed to stay as calm as possible in the large manar, Bara had come in her room with good news and her morning blood tablets. She held a tri-folded letter in hand and read it carefully as to not make any mistakes.

"Dear Miss Yuzuki, we are pleased to say that you are accepted into Cross Academys night class , you are to come as soon as you can, private clothing is permitted on weekends. Sincerely, Headmaster Cross." She read. Bara told her to pack all there clothes and intruments. As soon as the task was done Bara carried Yuzuki bridal style to the acadamy.

They got there as the night class started, it was a friday. "You must be the new students, Headmaster Cross is having us escort you two to the night dorms, " Kuran said as Yuzuki was set down.

Kuran observed the two carefully, the first one had long black hair that went to her waist, she looked as fragile as a fairy or doll, yet her eyes showed nothing of kindness or dressed like a Lord, in black trousers, white button up, black vest over,knee high socks and heeled shoes. The second one was a taller girl, hair a crimson red in a braid that went to her knees, a skull bobbly pin,  
>a black tailcoat, white shirt under, black dresspants and black combat boots.<p>

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to show us to the dorms? I'm terribly tired and Bara had made the trip here complete torture, she didn't bother to consider wether I would get sick or not," Yuzuki sighed glaring at Kuran.

Kaname nodded and showed her to the dorms, frowning as Bara insisted on carriing the six luggages,one viola and a violin.

As soon as they made it to the dorms a girl named Rima showed them to the girls side. Yuzuki noted the personalitys of each person they met.

The next day was Saturday, Yuzuki was looked at her maid with interest, flashing back to the time they had met in the first place.


	2. How they met, part 1

Me:This is our second chapter of our 'fantastic' story...

Jasmine: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH

Me:as you can see, she is too happy about that fact that I am her "companion" Cough*slave*slave.

Jasmine: Yep! :D

Me:You suck.

Jasmine:And you serve to my every whim!

Me:Yeah yeah yeah, I don't own Vampire Knight.

A 9 year old Yuzuki sat silently on the swings as she looked around the park. Her mother was sitting on the bench and her father was working,so her mother decided to take her to the park to play with friends, well it turns out that everyone else is at school. Why wasn't Yuzuki in school you ask? Well she learned from her mom and this was like a recess.

Yuzuki sighed as her mom told her to come home at atleast 6 in the morning and left. Not like she needed to be told twice. Eventually she ended up bored and came home much earlier.

"You know it's dangerous for a girl your age to walk around alone without a parent, " A voice said. It was a tall girl that looked older by one or two years than Yuzuki. Next to her was a boy about ten or so.

"you seem to forget what neighborhood we live in, who are you," Yuzuki asked. The girl raised her eyebrows as she pushed the boy on the swings. "Bara, this is young lord Toma,my best friend " Bara introduced, watching her friend carefully before turning to face Yuzuki,

" Best Friend?" Yuzuki said the words slowly, never before had she encountered words that ment companionship , minus that one time where her mother explained the releshonship between her and her father as a 'marraige' or 'companionship/partnership'.

"Yep, a friend is someone boring you'd hang out with , but a best friend is someone who would fight to be with you no matter how hard it is! which makes Bara the best!"Toma exclaimed as he went higher and higher. Bara smiled slightly at frowned. she didn't have friends, no less best friends, so how is it that the only person in the park that would talk to her has them? Odd.

"Would you like me to push you? " Bara offered the girl, Yuzuki looked puzzled for a moment, then remembered she was still on the swing set, sitting there blankly like a ragdoll. Yuzuki nodded quickly to cover up her embaressment.

"Close your eyes first,"Bara said walking behind the swing. Yuzuki did as she was told, wanting to experiance having a friend. She felt the pressure on her back and was in the air in no time at all. She opened her eyes and was met with the smiling facae of Toma as she turned her head. "Isn' t this fun..er...what's your name again. upi never told us,"Toma asked sheepishly.

"Yuzuki,"

for the rest of the night the three of them played and talked together. Yet the clock struick midnight and Bara had to go, and she dropped them off. Yuzuki noticed the sad expression that Toma had on as he faced them from the gates. "It's alright Toma, we'll be ok," bara assured the ten year old. He shook his head and went into the manor silently. Bara walked yuzuki to her home silently and left. That exact moment ,Yuzuki wondered where the hell Bara went to, where did she sleep? Because the direction the pre-teen was heading was the VEU, the Vampire Expiremtal Unit, where the tested and studies Vampires with abilities even unusual to a pureblood. Bara seemed like a regular level c or nobile.

The curiousity won her over and she followed Bara to an old building, the guards didn't notice the nine year old slip in. Bara walked all the way to the 6th floor, the room down the hall. bara had that expression where she didnn't know where she was. She must've been told to come here a few days earlier. yuzuki turned invisible and slipped in before teh door slammed shut.

In a sudden move Bara was strapped to a grey slate,

A woman came in with a rack of needles. bara and yuzukis eyes widened and bara started to struggle with her restraints.

"Stop trying you mutent," the woman sneered taking out the first needle Needle after needle was peirced into her skin. It was like another horror story before Yuzukis eyes. After everything was over and one with they unstrapped her and pushed the slate and rack out, Bara was laying on the floor, dazed.

The door slammed shut.

"It's dangerous for a girl your age to be here," Was her blank statement that threw Yuzuki off. She could see her?


End file.
